Carter - 1x05
These are episodes 5 and 6 of the first season and the first two-parter since the pilot. It consists of 104 pages. <- 1x04 - Prime Suspect -> 1x07 - Different Sides Headline For the very first time, Adam and Sidney join forces for a seemingly harmless assignment that turns into real danger really fast. New Cast This episode only introduces a single recurring characeter. Sanchez played by Josh Holloway. Episode Summary Sidney wakes up next to Jay and the two talk about Sid's comments from the night before and she doesn't want to talk to her dad about it. She still has to when she goes down for breakfast, walking out on a dad quickly though. She doesn't want to talk about it with Grace either, saying that the family situation is unsolvable. They continue to talk at school when Jack shows up and he and Sidney go on a spontanious date. In the FBI building, Russell stumbles across the old case of a man named Sanchez, someone who runs a motel-like building for people who like to stay under the radar and especially as far away as possible from the authorities. The agents agree that this might help uncover some new leads that could help them with their current case. Sidney and Jack are in the park, talking about the Carter family when Cole calls, asking Sidney to come over. They plan on sending her into the Sanchez place along with Adam, as the latter is supposed to find proof about Sanchez, giving the agents the chance to arrest him. Sidney doesn't hesitate long and agrees. Jack and Devon are in the kitchen when Kaily joins. As Jack is not interested in having anything to do with them, he heads out while Kaily and Devon keep talking and go up to Devon's room together. And we learn that they're getting along a lot better than they should... The FBI starts their operation and sends Sidney and Adam into the hideout. Everything works out as it should in the beginning and the two are given the own room for the short period of time that Sanchez needs to find Adam someone to talk to. Shortly after, Sanchez comes up to them, telling Adam he doesn't have a meeting for him before tomorrow morning but that he and Sidney are welcome to stay the night. After talking the agents, Adam and Sidney agree to stay the night. Sidney and Adam get to know each other a lot better as Adam talks to her privately and about personal topics, of course without revealing too much. Sidney starts to see that Adam might not be the monster she thought he was. Nathalie works in a cafe and gets an empty text message which doesn't seem to surprise her. She goes outside, meeting with James Stewart, talking about recent developments. It turns out that Nathalie is working for him, trying to spy on Adam, while Stewart pays for her father's treatment in return. The next morning. Back at Sanchez' place, the meeting is supposed to take place but Sanchez detected a signal coming from the floor they're staying on. As a precaution, he scans the room and Adam and Sidney. And their cover goes to hell, Adam reacts fast, knocking out and taking out everybody in the room, giving himself and Sidney a chance to get out. After a lot more running a lot more gunshots, Adam saves both of them, getting back to the agents who can now storm the place. Simmons reports back to Trowman at the office before talking to Adam in his cell. Simmons had put two bugs on him that Adam had found. And he still chose not to run. As the sun is going down, Cole talks to a still shocked Sidney, as the two are getting along better. As they're finished talking, the camera moves out of the house, now showing a car parked on the other side of the street. It's Joshua, observing the house... Critical Reception Almost reaching the quality level of the pilot, this episode does everything right. The chemnistry between Adam and Sidney gets better with every line and it's obvious these two characters will have a great time with many ups and downs on this show. The scenes between Adam and Sidney in the Sanchez place might just be some of the best in script history. Notes & Trivia Adam makes a quite legandary comment in this episode. In one of the Sidney and Adam scenes in the motel, Sidney asks Adam about how he imagines his future to which Adam replies: "Chances are, I'm gonna die young. Really young. And I'm not afraid, if it happens, it happens. Though I'd bet it would be through a bullet. Or a stab wound. Maybe a mixture of both." Woltvision experts see straight away that this is one of those comments that hint a future story and that he might be describing his own death. But he's not. He's describing Sidney's... When Devon and Kaily wake up next to each other and Kaily mentions how odd their relationship is, Devon mentions a tv show in which the sister of the main villain came back after everyone thought she was dead and it turned out the two had been sleeping together. That was of course a reference to the Meg Follmer storyline in Keith's third season. This is the first time Sidney has a gun pointed at her. It did not remain the only time. Memorable Qoutes: Sidney: "Romance, really? Is that what you would call your relationships with girls?" Adam: "You don't think I can be romantic?" Sidney: "No. I bet you make a pretty good jerk though." ---- Adam: "Well, I know that you and Jack have something going on." Sidney (surprised, looking over): "Who told you that?" Adam: "Actually, that was you, just now. I had no idea."